Just to stare at you again
by Sunlight-Spider Monkey
Summary: “I’m ok...” It was silent for a second, until Snitch’s voice cut in, “Skittery, It’s dark! I can’t see anything! Are the lights out? Oh please tell me the lights are out!” He had a bit of a panic in his voice. (SLASH! SnitchSkitts R&R plea
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Just to stare at you again.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I sat there and stared. I didn't know what to do. This new guy he... he was perfect. I mean in ever shape and form he was the most beautiful, intelligent... I think, perfect, brown haired, brown eyed, handsome guy I've ever seen. In my whole life; and believe me seventeen years is a long time.  
  
My gaze stayed glued on this brown haired wonder. It just stayed there. I barely paid any notice to my best friend. The big mouth Itey was sitting next to me yapping his head off as I just sat and stared.  
  
"Are you listening to me Snitch?" I finally heard his voice break in.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, with no more then a whisper I entered back into reality.  
  
"You weren't were you?" He glared at me.  
  
I shook my head, "Sorry Its, I mean look at him. Isn't he just perfect?"  
  
He looked at the new guy and bit his lip, "Yeah, dreamy." Itey went quiet for the first time in three hours.  
  
I began to stand up, "Think I should go talk to him?"  
  
He looked up at me, "I don't know... What if he's straight... I don't want him to hurt you."  
  
I smiled at the young Italian, "You worry to much, come on we'll introduce you too."  
  
He shook his head no, "I'll just stay here Snitch."  
  
I shrugged, "Whatever you say Its. I'm gonna get me a new friend." I winked at him, and he gave an airy laugh.  
  
I slowly walked over to the boy sitting in the front row, second seat to the middle. On approach he looked up at me. His smile was almost as nice as toughs chocolaty eyes of his.  
  
"Hiya." I greeted, "I'm Derk, everyone calls me Snitch." I stuck my hand out to be shoke.  
  
He happily accepted my hand in his. "Do I wanna know why they call you Snitch."  
  
I couldn't help but smiled as I shook my head, "You'll find out."  
  
He nodded, the smiled still visible on his lips, "My name's Mitch, but everyone calls me Skittery."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
He shrugged, "Not sure... I think it might have something to do with me playing basketball."  
  
I smiled, "You play basketball?"  
  
He nodded, "I've been playing sence I was like 6, my dad taught me."  
  
I heard a bang, as if someone was hitting his or her head against a desk... I looked over... It was Itey. "That's pretty cool." I looked back at Skittery, wow even his name is perfect, "Look, I have to go. Maybe we can hang out later or something?"  
  
His smile turned to a grin, then he raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I can call you sometime?"  
  
My jaw dropped, "eh... yeah." I answered pulling myself together.  
  
He nodded, "Do you have a phone number?"  
  
My eyes went huge, "Oh! Write I guess you need that to call me huh? I mean it'll be kinda difficult to call someone who you don't have a number for..." Okay, now I was just rambling. But I guess it's better then being quiet. I stopped suddenly as I noticed him staring at me.  
  
I began to blush as I grabbed a paper from my right back pocket, and a pen from the other. I scribbled down my phone number onto the paper and handed him the pen. Noticing I handed him the pen instead of the paper, just made me blush more as I fixed my mistake and gave him the paper.  
  
He laughed and I tried not to make eye contact, "Why are you so nervous?"  
  
I felt myself begin to sweat, "I'm not... it's just Itey," I pointed to my friend who was now banging a metal spoon (where ever he got that from) on his head. "I...er...better go. Talk to you later k?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Itey what the heck are you doing?" I walked back over to my seat next to him, grabbing the spoon from his hand.  
  
"Don't make me get my knife out!" He threatened, grabbing for his bag.  
  
I shrugged, "That plastic butter knife can hardly cut through butter, never mind your skin. Besides, You left it on your dresser this morning, you told me on our way to school."  
  
He slammed his fist against the desk. "Dang this cruel cruel world!" His head fell to the desk.  
  
I sat and began to stare at the brown haired, brown eyed boy once more. He looked back at me, catching me staring he smiled. I smiled back.  
  
He turned around and I continued to stare. Why was he coming to school on the second to last day of school anyway? To me that was just weird...  
  
~End of Part One~  
  
-A/N-  
  
La Di Da... My Itey!Muse made me write it. Go figure. That's all I have to say besides Please Review.  
  
Itey!Muse: Yes review! I like reviews! We all do don't we? 


	2. Chapter two

A/N: hehe, I didn't think I'd get ANY reviews. But hey two is alright for what little time I had it up. But I just got an idea for the next chapter so I'm gonna write more so soon. Bet you're loven it huh?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He, Snitch, just keeps staring, either that or he's yelling at that poor kid next to him. That kid has problems. I mean whenever you look at him he's doing something you'd never imagine a kid doing. Last time I looked it looked like the kid was trying to start a fire with two pens. O.K. pencils I can understand, who hasn't tried to start a fire with pencils? Don't answer that.  
  
I try not to show how much his staring bothers me. Not that I want him to stop, I'm kinda happy he's staring. I mean he knows I exist. I couldn't of hope for more this morning when I saw him in the locker down from me. When he first looked at me I thought I knew for sure what he was thinking, "Why the heck did that kid come on the last day of school, why not just wait 'til next year?" Truth is, the school never told my parents when they were signing me up that it was the last day of school, and in my old school we still had a month or so left of school. You see where I'm going here right?  
  
I looked back at the staring boy named Snitch, and his Crazy friend who was now trying to push his leg into the whole at the back of the chair, that child has issues. But Snitch, wow, he was just...ack. He takes my breath away. And obviously he thinks I just the same. I don't think I've ever seen someone stare so much, and at me for that matter. I gave a small smile; he looked shocked then smiled back. I then turned back in my seat just.  
  
The bell rang and I started gathering my papers from under my desk. As I staked them in a pile I found my hand upon a paper with a few number sketched onto it. I looked at it for a moment, then folded it and placed it into my shirt pocket.  
  
I stood up slowly and headed for the door. "Hey Skittery! Wait up, dude!" I shivered at the sound of his voice.  
  
I turned on my heel to face Snitch, "Hey Snitch...eh...where's your friend?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Itey." He looked around then stopped as he saw is friend, "Over there, he's trying to get his foot loose."  
  
I slowly nodded, "Oh..."  
  
He nodded as well, "He has a few issues, you know simple mind simple pleasures." He grinned.  
  
I smiled, "I see." I watched as his friend Itey fell to the ground as he pulled on his foot. "Are you going to help him?"  
  
Snitch shook his head, "I've never tried to help him... maybe I should."  
  
We walked over to the boy who was almost in tears, "Do you need help, bro?"  
  
He shot a glare my direction, "Not from you!"  
  
I looked over at Snitch who began to blush, "Itey, come on he only wants to help."  
  
He began to pull at his foot again, "Maybe I don't want HIS help."  
  
This isn't going to end good...  
  
Snitch smiled and grabbed my arm. I saw as his face went bright red when I looked at him. "Fine, we'll see you later." He began to lead me out of the room.  
  
"FINE! I don't need either of your help!" He said, toppling over the desk behind him.  
  
We were walking out the door when he let go, "Sorry." He began to walk away.  
  
I grabbed his wrist, "For what?"  
  
Snitch's eyes were to the ground, "Itey."  
  
I laughed, "Is he always like that?"  
  
He looked to me and nodded, "Yea, he gets a little jealous."  
  
I stared at him for a moment, "About what?"  
  
Snitch blushed, "Hey, Schools over for the summer, why don't we go get something to eat? I've starved."  
  
I smiled, "You're changing the subject Snitch."  
  
He smiled and nodded, "I know, does Mc Donald's sound good?"  
  
I let out a sigh, "I guess."  
  
"I want a kids meal!"  
  
I turned around to the small Italian, "Alright Itey, I'll pay for ya."  
  
Snitch smiled, "Um... Can you pay for me too? I'll pay you back."  
  
How could I say no to that face? "No." I smiled.  
  
"Oh well... I'm not that hungry anyway." He started to walk off again, before realizing I still had his wrist.  
  
"Hey, calm down. I was just kidding." I laughed, and soon he did too. Itey just sat there and stared at us like we were crazy.  
  
~End part 2~  
  
Hakuna Matata due due due... um... okay sorry. I'm done. Sorry, I'm listioning to is right now, you know the one Max sings in :p I love it. I don't have much to say but thanks to the reviewers. Shout outs for the two of you.  
  
Inquisitive- Yay for you for reviewing! I'm so proud. I always review, sometimes I hate it... but it's usually nonsense or short. But yeah. You love my story? YOU LOVE MY STORY! Sorry... I'm a huge fan of yours, you know? So yeah. I love Snitch's love struck thing. But I love Itey's Crazyness more! I LOVE ITEY! Hehehe... he's my favorite. Well, thanks for reviewing.  
  
SpecsGlasses- two. I have two other stories going thank you very much. I don't even have fifteen storys. :p hehe. I wish I did. But that's alright. Yay for your reviews. Boo for you not updating *hint hint* ok, that's all I have to say to you. :p  
  
Thanks again for the reviews, please review again! 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3  
  
Look at them! Just staring at each other. "He has beautiful eyes Its!" Snitch says as HE goes to get us some ice cream. "Did you see that? He just looked at me!"  
  
What's the matter with Snitch... he's never acted like this before. He didn't even act that way when he got asked to prom last year... I mean I NEVER get asked to prom. He didn't care for that girl much though, and by the look of it he doesn't care for ANY girls... you know what I mean?  
  
Snitch smiled as HE sat down, which is odd Snitch never smiled... unless I told him a funny joke. He always laughs at my jokes.  
  
"Did you guys miss me?" HE asked, giving us each an ice cream cone.  
  
Snitch nodded, and I just stared at the ice cream cone in my hand. I didn't rather feel like eating it at the moment... I didn't ever feel like eating and ice cream cone HE gave me. Instead I picked up a French fry and stuck it in.  
  
HE and Snitch stared at me, then I got an idea.  
  
"ITEY! DON'T DO THAT!" To late little Snitchy, my head is already covered in his ice cream, soon being joined by yours and mine.  
  
I smiled grabbing his and mine, pushing one on each side like horns, "Itey's a moose!" I laughed.  
  
"More like a deformed ass." Snitch said grabbing a napkin.  
  
"Donkey's don't have horns! You looooser!" I said taking the cones off my head.  
  
Skittery looked as he was about to laugh, at least someone thought I was funny. Snitch sure didn't.  
  
Snitch let out a sigh as he wiped the dripping cream from my forehead, "Why must you always make a foul of yourself?"  
  
Good question... why do I always make a foul of myself?  
  
"Come on Snitch," HE began, "It's not that big of a deal, he was just playing around."  
  
"Yeah," I smiled, "I like to... play around."  
  
Snitch leaned forward to slap me over the head, but HE held him back, "Calm down, Snitch! He didn't do anything!"  
  
Snitch just glared at me, and I let out another one of my brilliant smiles, "Looks like Snitch likes to play around too... don't ya Snitch?"  
  
Glllaaaaaaaarrrrrrrre!  
  
Snitch picked up the trash around us and began to stand up, "Lets go, it's getting late."  
  
"Yes! Yes! Let us be off! For the day is short and near the end!" I pointed to the door and began to march out. As I approached the door I turned to face HE and Snitch, "Can I drive?"  
  
"No Itey!" Snitch passed me, along with HIM!  
  
"Why not?!" I called after him, then running along side him and HIM.  
  
"B-because... you eh..." Snitch stuttered.  
  
"It's Snitch's car." HE helped.  
  
Snitch nodded, "Yeah, it's my car."  
  
"But I wanna drive." I wined.  
  
To late, Snitch was in the drivers seat, and HE was next to him in shotgun. I was in the back  
  
...again...  
  
I pulled my legs to my chest and began to pout, for that is what I do best when I don't get my way. I looked out the window to see the blowing wind; it was blowing really fast and stuff... you know? So you know what I did? I opened the window.  
  
But that's no the worst part, I stuck my head out. And MAN, talk about fun! I mean it has to be the funnest thing EVER! That is... until the tree branch hit me in the head. It hurt, so I pulled my head back in.  
  
"Heyhey! Snitch!" I called out.  
  
"What?" He said, looking up to the rearview mirror.  
  
"Are you going to the movies tomorrow with me?" I smiled, I've been saving tickets for a movie releasing the next day for MONTHS. And I really wanted him to come with me.  
  
He shook his head, "Sorry, Its, I have plans for tomorrow, I have to take my sister shopping for a new outfit... I promised."  
  
He was lying. He always lied to me! I mean... I could cry. No really, for the many many times he lied to me... but NO he always said it was the truth. No one wants to go places with Itey. Itey isn't special enough. "Okay." I plainly said.  
  
"I'll go with ya if you want, Itey." HE commented.  
  
"Oh... um... sorry I only have one ticket... so... eh... you can't. But I'm really sorry you can't go." Wow, that was a good lie, one of the bestest I ever did say.  
  
Snitch pointed to a blue rundown house, my house, "This one right, Its?"  
  
I nodded, "That's the one."  
  
Snitch pulled into the drive way, "Talk to ya later Its."  
  
I nodded, "Yup."  
  
"See ya Itey." He said to me.  
  
Instead of saying anything, I slammed the door and walked into my house. Itey loves his house. It's nice and small... and cozy. Only me and my big Sister lived their, oh, and her boyfriend. But he doesn't count, he never counts.  
  
I watched from the front room window as Snitch and Skittery backed out of my driveway, deep in conversation. Why didn't Snitch ever talk and laugh with me? Doesn't anyone like me?  
  
No... No one likes Itey. Itey's crazy.  
  
End part 3  
  
A/N: Ahh... Itey is crazy. But I love him anyway. He's the coolest. I wanna thank you all for reviewing... So I do shout-outs.  
  
Rannoch- You wanna be in my story? Um... maybe not. Probably not. You can be a bratty little sister of Snitch if you want. :S I guess. Hehe... fire pens, I like doing that, I mean I do it all the time at school. But hey, I ain't the brightest light bulb am I? Thanks for reviewing, and yes I will still stop speaking to you if you do you-know-what!  
  
Bobcat: slashgoil- You thought it was cute? Well, I guess it kinda is when you look at it. But I love Snitch and Skittery. They're so cute together. And Itey! Itey is the funniest! I swear! I love him to death. That's why I made a chapter in his POV. It's funny. Thanks for the review.  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun- (to her Itey!Muse)- Itey!Muse. Ypu're so funny. And obsessive. You know? But I'm sure Itey will get someone good. Or maybe not... oh ya and I'm afraid to give My Itey!Muse a mirror.  
  
Saturday- Hakuna Matata is the bestest song! It's my theme song too! I could send you the version with Max if you'd like... let me know if you want me too. And thanks for Reviewing!  
  
Inquisitive- Yay for you reviewing again :p you're silly. I'm glad you like Itey! He's my favorite! And don't feel bad (I get my foot stuck in the desk all the time... once I couldn't get it out til after class when my friend came to help me.) But anyway! Thanks for Reviewing!  
  
Soaker- :D Itey, crazy, fun, I LOVE HIM! You're the coolest for thinking the same. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
SpecsGlasses- um... yeah I've been sick too... um so that's why... um I haven't been updating too... yeah that's it. ^_^ But anyway. McDonalds commercial, :p I'm Lovin' It! HEHEHE! Sorry... I promise I'll try to update Towards Hell like tomorrow, or if I'm bored later today maybe even today! Thanks for the shout-out! LOVE YA!  
  
SpotLover421- um... yes I guess you love it... and Snitch/Skitts is SOO cute. And Itey is jealous... did you finish your review? Cause it ended in "I" ... or is that how you signed it... "I" hehe... that's silly.  
  
Shakeseegirl- IT IS GREAT! I UPDATED TOO!... j/k thanks for the review.  
  
A/N: I love it! So many reviews! I didn't notice how many or I wouldn't of done shout-outs. Well anyway, I have to go... I'm getting McDonalds for dinner (lmao I burst out laughing when I heard.) Love ya all!  
  
Chip 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4  
  
"So, how long have you known him?" Skittery asked me as we backed out of Itey's rundown house.  
  
"Forever it feels like," I turned around to see out the back window, "I think we met in like third grade."  
  
Skittery nodded, and stared at me. I didn't know what to do, I felt sweat running down the side of my head. I bit my lip, "Eh... Skitts do you mind not watching me when I drive, it kinds distracts me." Kinda? What did I mean by that? What I meant to say was if he didn't stop looking at me I might get the urge to jump him or something.  
  
"Eh, sure." He looked away.  
  
I turned and smiled at him, "Why did you come just for the last day of school anyway?"  
  
"Well... my mom thought it would be the best way to meet friends to hang out with during the summer. You know... she didn't think I could make friends on my own without going to school and stuff..." he fell silent.  
  
I laughed, "I see, well... I think you should tell me where you live cause I've been driving around in circles for ten minutes."  
  
He looked at me then laughed back, "I live a block from here."  
  
I nodded, "All right, what street?" a part of me held it's breath hopping it wasn't to far from my house, or it was a while away so I could talk to him for longer.  
  
Skittery looked out the window for a moment, I think he was trying to remember, then he answered with a question, "Do you know where1800 West is?"  
  
Then came the sigh of relief, "Coarse I do, lived there all my life."  
  
Skittery's eyebrow raised for a second then a smile overcame his face, "Really? Let me guess you're the one who lives at the very foot of the street in the big governor's house."  
  
I smirked, "How'd you know?"  
  
He looked back in shock, "You're joking right!"  
  
I slapped him on the back, "Of coarse I am! Did you think I was Serious?" Skittery nodded, "No, That's where my aunt and uncle live."  
  
His jaw dropped, "Stop it!" He laughed punching my arm.  
  
I shook my head, "No I'm totally serious." There was a smile on my face, but it seems Skittery didn't notice.  
  
"Uh-huh, for real?" He turned in his seat to face me.  
  
I just nodded, "Dude, yeah once a month my uncle comes over with all this stuff, it's like Christmas every month."  
  
Skittery looked out the window, "Cool, maybe you can introduce us sometime."  
  
I burst out laughing, "Dude I was so joking, I don't know the governor, I don't even know who our governor is!"  
  
"George Pataki." Skittery smiled... no it all.  
  
I laughed again, "And how long have you lived in New York?"  
  
He counted in his head, "Three days..."  
  
Nodding I smiled, "That's what I thought..." It stayed quiet for a few minutes, then I spoke again, "You know, you know to much."  
  
"What?" He wrinkled his nose.  
  
"At school if you knew this much you'd-" I was rudely cut off my the sound of metal crashing into metal, Skittery and I turned at the same time to see a car crashing into the back of us, then another on the passenger side flipping us over with the floor in the air and the roof on the ground it was enough to make anyone lose their breath. I looked over and saw Skittery blood rushing down the side of his face and blood flowing from his nose, it was this that made me panic, this and hearing the third car into my side of the car causing the same reaction on me... then black. I didn't think I'd ever see Itey again, I didn't ever think I'd see Skittery again; however, if only one of us make it through this, I wish it to be him. If he died, it would be much worse to me then if I died instead.  
  
End Part 4  
  
Shout-out!  
  
Soaker: So true! Itey's the greatest he deserves... eh... JACK! How  
bout that. Another Jack and Itey fic! Actually I started another...  
but I'm to lazy to type it. You know what I mean? Thanks for the  
review.  
  
Rannoch: Aww... that's not true anymore is it? You know your review  
made me really sad. And so I'm not giving you a proper shout-out.  
  
Inquisitive: Itey'll be fine! I bet he's used to being left out... or  
maybe not. Itey's fine with getting hit in the head by tree  
branches... I think... I wonder if he is okay.. :runs to check on him:  
Um. he's fine. And I told him it's dangerous but he shook his head, He  
didn't want to believe me! Can you believe him?! Well thanks for the  
review!  
  
SpecsGlasses: awww... I'm glad you finally finished reading what I  
had. Itey is so fun to write! Try it some time... crazy Itey...  
hehehe. I WANNA MONKEY! NO FAIR... um... ahem... anyway. Thanks for  
the review!  
  
Saturday: No prob. ::claps:: YAY FOR MAX CASELLA AND LION KING! :p  
You're great you know that! You have the best reviews I love 'em! My  
Itey!Muse ): you can borrow him right now if you want!! Ahhh... he  
likes pulling hair... ouch! You can keep him for the weekend if you  
like. I'll send him over right away. Thanks for the review.  
  
Fion Mar: You're confused? How can you be confused... wait... I'm  
confused! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Ok that's all I have for today, enjoy! 


	5. Chapter five

_(A/N: you gotta be proud at me... look at this! I updated!! And already started on chapter 6, so it won't be to long... that's good cause this chapter is a cliff hanger :p)_  
  
Before I forget...  
  
**SHOUT OUTS! YAY!**  
  
**_Saturday:_** Aww... I would never kill Snitchy, or would I? Mwehehe. Ok, maybe I don't have it in me. Hehe, I'm so so so so glad you like my story. That makes me happy :D. And from your review on... one of my others stories, I was dead for awhile, but I got better. :p I like bloody, bloody is good, unless someone dies from bloody, though I didn't mind killing off Jack in my other story much. Tehehe. Thanks for the review!  
  
**_Soaker:_** I'm sorry there isn't and Itey in that chapter. But I can promise there is one in this chapter... though he isn't in it much he still is in it. And on the next chapter it's all his POV. So don't worry about it. Well, thanks for the review.  
  
**_Bobcat:slashgoil:_** yeah, I kinda guessed that, so I thought better of it. Besides if I killed one of them off I'd kill myself too... and it would totally kill my story line. So, no death... at least I don't think yet o.O. j/k. Well thanks for the review!  
  
**_Shadowlands:_** Lol, you are such a cuties, ya know that? Well, long sentences are good. And I always use them, not when I'm writing though. But, anyways. Everyone loves Itey, I dunno why... He's so awesome though, and I love 'em. Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
**_Fionn Mar:_** I'm sorry you didn't get it at first, but I'm glad you liked it. This is so not the end, I swear there might be atleast three more chapters... I mean come on, they haven't even kissed yet. Or told each other how much they loved one another. And I would go one but I would probably end up saying the whole story line to you and that would be bad. Well, Thanks for your thoughts.  
  
**_Inquisitive:_** Yay! More! Update! YAY! And you like it! EXTRA YAY! Tehehe, sorry I'm at the point in shout outs that I don't know what to say to everyone ' But that's ok I'll deal with it. Hmm... what is going to happen to Snitch and Skittery... I guess you'll just have to read huh?  
  
**_Gryffin Parker:_** Yes I can say Cliffhanger :p Cliffhanger cliffhanger cliffhanger... I should make that my new Name "Cliffhanger" :p sorry. Well, I'm so happy you reviewed! You are so awesome, like Itey. Now is that a compliment or not? Well, thanks for the review!.  
  
Now the moment you've all been waiting for!  
  
**CHAPTER 5!**  
  
I woke up the silent '_Beep Beep Beep'_ of the Henry Johns Hospital's healing room. I don't remember hardly anything about what happened was it earlier today? Or Maybe yesterday... I have no idea, I just know that I have a major head ach and I can't feel anything below my chest.  
  
I tried to force myself up, but it was no use. I must have been paralyzed or something. Hopefully it wasn't for good. However, I was able to turn my head enough to see the bed next to me. Lying there was Snitch, he looked worse then I did. Dry blood was still in his hair, He was bandaged in three different places, his head, wrist, and his leg. He must have been in the worse part of the crash.  
  
Snitch's eyes were closed, so I figured he was asleep, but then I heard a slight whisper, "Skittery? Skittery are you awake?" He nearly cried.  
  
I stared up and the ceiling, "Yeah, I'm awake."  
  
Snitch let out a sigh, it was a beautiful sigh, "Are you alright, Dude?"  
  
I nodded, "Could be better, how about you?"  
  
"I'm ok..." It was silent for a second, until Snitch's voice cut in, "Skittery, It's dark! I can't see anything! Are the lights out? Oh please tell me the lights are out!" He had a bit of a panic in his voice.  
  
The lights weren't out, but I really didn't have the heart to tell him, just the cry in his voice was enough to tell me he was scared, "Naw, Snitch, I must be like one o'clock in the morning, Dude. It's really dark." In truth it was probably like two in the afternoon. And it probably was the brightest day of the year. "So, Snitch, what happened last night, man?"  
  
I heard him sigh again, "I-I don't know, probably just some damned idiots not watching where they were going. Must have been Drunk or something, those bastards."  
  
I looked back over at him. His eyes were open now, just staring up. Yet, he didn't say anything about being able to see anything. I looked up again, and then back to Snitch, "So, you really don't see anything? Nothing at all?"  
  
His head turned and faced me. His eyes looked like they were searching for something, something that wasn't there, "No, why? Should I be able to see anything...I thought it was night."  
  
I know now for sure he couldn't see anything. My friend Snitch, was blind. How do I tell him? No I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want him to know, not yet, "It is night, I just, dunno, guess I just have good night vision or something."  
  
'Great,' I thought to myself, 'He's blind and I am paralyzed from the next down, at least I knew I had something wrong with me.'  
  
As if on cue to my thoughts a sharp pain made it's way up my leg, what ever kept me from moving before was gone. I let out a whimper as I leaned up and grabbed my leg. I could move! Oh sweet freedom!  
  
I turned and sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I pushed myself into a standing position for a few seconds before falling forward onto Snitch's bed. "Dude, What're you doing!" Snitch almost screeched.  
  
"Nothing, I just, just lost my step for a seond, that's all." My face flushed red as I noticed where my head had landed... My face was inches from Snitch's. My heart leaped, 'Oh my gosh.' I thought to myself. Man, this was great. I could stay here forever. As I looked up into his wonderful eyes I saw a bit of a red tint cover the rest of his face.  
  
I couldn't hold it back any longer. I moved closer, and closer until my lips meet his. He sunk into the kiss a bit faster then I expected, but I didn't mind, not at all, not in the least bit. Just seconds after we started we pulled apart as the door swung open.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard. Snitch are you alright?!" Itey's voice was loud enough to wake the dead, "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Its?" Snitch whispered.  
  
"Yup?" Itey smiled.  
  
"Why're you here at this time of night?" Snitch was confused, you could see it in his face.  
  
"Man, what're you talking about? It's only two-thirty in the afternoon!" Itey giggled to himself.  
  
No, Oh no. I wasn't ready for Snitch to know. Oh why must Itey ruin me like this? I shot Itey a glance and mouthed his name, he didn't notice. Then I heard it, the one thing that I never wanted to hear Snitch to say. "Dude, if it isn't night, then I'm- I'm..." Tears ran down his cheeks as I finished his sentence.  
  
"Blind..."  
  
_**End Part 5**_  
  
_A/N: Aww, how sad. Please Review and tell me what you think!!  
  
Itey!Muse: Mwahaha...uh... REVIEW ALREADY!_


End file.
